The purpose of this study is to determine if 6-hour exposure to ethanol at the legal intoxication limit (a blood level of approximately 100 mg/dl) results in detectable increases in the oxidative metabolism of acetaminophen in humans. 10 healthy volunteers will be randomized to receive 6 hour continuous infusion of either ethanol (on 2 occasions) or vehicle alone (D5W) in a crossover design. The ability to oxidatively metabolize acetaminophen will be measured during one ethanol infusion, after completion of the other ethanol infusion, and after the vehicle infusion.